INTOXICATED
by night-time-patrons-of-the-arts
Summary: The tantalizing tales of Bella and The Cullens! Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story is ours.

**AN: Hey guys me and my amazing TFATS wrote this together for all of you out there that want something "more" between Edward and Bella. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Warning It is ADULT.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- SHOWER

I tried to calm myself down in the shower but it wasn't working very well. Every time I thought about Edward sitting in my room waiting for me I got myself all worked up again.

Without me realizing what I was doing I whispered "Edward. Edward I need you."

"Yes Bella?" he replied from inside the bathroom.

I barely stifled the scream and managed to turn it into an "ouch" when I dropped the bottle of shampoo I was holding on my foot. I heard him chuckle.

"Edward what are you doing in here?"

"You said you needed me, is everything alright?" His velvet sweet voice came from just on the other side of the shower curtain. I laid my hand over my heart because it was trying to leap out of my chest.

"But how did you hear me?"

"Super hearing remember Bella"

"Right I forgot. But still you came into the bathroom?"

"Bella it wouldn't matter were you where, if you call out and say that you need me I'm there. So what is it that you need?"

"I……uh…..um…..I need you….uh in here." I could barely choke the words out.

"I am in here Bella."

"Uh no you misunderstand me. I want you in here…..with me."

"Oh oooooooooohhhhhh."

Before I could process what I just had the nerve to do he said "Are you ready Bella? I'm coming in."

"Really? I never thought you would go for this." I said and couldn't keep the excitement and the anticipation out of my voice, which I'm sure didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I want to be in there with you too. I'm not promising anything and if it gets too hard for me I'm fairly sure Ill be able to leave, but how can I resist an invitation like that." His voice dropping to an unbearably sexy, husky tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Alright just give me a second." I said, my voice shaking. I took a couple deep breaths and let them out slowly. I turned around so he wouldn't get a full frontal the first time that he saw me naked. I pulled my hair over my shoulders so it was covering my chest. , It made me feel less exposed. I was taking long deep breaths and trying to get my heartbeat to slow a bit but it couldn't not with the thoughts of what I was doing and what I was about to see.

He was so incredibly gorgeous with his clothes on I couldn't even begin to fathom how magnificent he probably looked nude. But I wanted nothing more than to see him, touch him, and be with him under the hot spray of the shower. I heard the curtain draw back and my heart was trying to leap out of my chest which I'm sure he noticed.

"Bella are you alright?" His voice came from right behind me.

"I'm more than alright." I said breathlessly.

Just then his icy cold hand ran down my arm and he grabbed my hand and slowly started to turn me towards him. I kept my eyes down and when I knew I was facing him I slowly let my eyes start to travel up his body.

I tried to keep a straight face and not show my shock and amazement at how perfect he was. I was doing pretty good until I reached his golden eyes and he gave me that crooked little smile of his that makes me melt.

There are no words that I could use that would do justice to just how magnificent, beautiful, and damn sexy he was.

He put his hands on my cheeks and I closed my eyes as he ran his hands down my neck and swept my hair back. I was totally exposed now and it thrilled me slightly that he was seeing all of me. I couldn't believe what I was doing but you couldn't have paid me enough to stop now. His hands ran down my neck again and slowly started moving down my chest. His fingers brushed over my nipples and they immediately sprang to life making me blush.

"Your blush just makes you more ravishing Bella." He crooned in to my ear, which only made me blush more.

I felt his icy breath against my skin causing my breath to rush out in reply. His hands slid down my body like the first time he touched me. Thrills like I've never felt before started coursing through my lower stomach. His hands now at my waist folded around me, crushing me to his sculptured body. I knew the coldness of his skin should have made me cold, but there was nothing but pure heat in the fusion between our two bodies under the spray of the water. I watched as little rivers of water traveled down his body.

"Bella" he sighed and I looked back up to his perfect face. "You have no idea how utterly beautiful you are"

I was about to open my mouth to protest but then our eyes locked I saw a new hunger, which made my stomach muscles clench even tighter. I let a small moan escape my lips, unable to control it having our bodies pressed so close together and almost one.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked pulling back to search my face.

"Yes everything is just fine." I replied, reaching up to pull his lips to mine. My head swam as I inhaled his sweet scent as his lips brushed across mine. My tongue flicked out and ran across his bottom lip. Nothing could ever taste sweeter than Edward. He finally claimed my mouth and kissed me passionately his full mouth thrust onto mine, lips moving against lips, his tongue chasing my tongue around my mouth.

My hands slid over his body feeling the contours of his perfect muscles, ever indentation every ripple that my fingers traced sent a little shock through me.

I heard from coming deep in his throat, a low growl which rumbled his chest and mine. A giggle slipped past my lips.

Edward looked at me curiously his face full of humor as he took my hands from his waist and pulled them above my head trapping them together near the shower head. I stared at him in amazement, Humor in my eyes.

"Who's wearing the shackles now?" I asked.

"You" he growled. He leaned in stroking his free hand down toward my breasts; he kissed slowly down my neck. My breath started to come faster. I thrust my chest forward; he looked deep into my eyes as he took my erect nipple into his mouth.

I couldn't repress the moan that was fighting to get out as he playfully flicked my nipple with his tongue. Every time he did it sent shockwaves coursing through my body. He released my hands, I ran my fingers through his silky hair and let them roam over him as he trailed his hand down my back, my eyes closed and I got lost in his sweet caressing touch.

My eyes popped open when he pinched my bum playfully with a little growl. He released my breast from his mouth and started kissing down my stomach as he knelt in front of me, wrapping his hands around my waist. He dipped his tongue in my belly button. Me head fell back and my breath was knocked right out of me by that simple action.

"Bella, breath" came his muffled voice as his lips brushed back and forth across my stomach.

"I'm having a hard time managing that at the moment" He chuckled lightly.

His hands slid around from behind my back. His thumbs brushed over my hip bones as he started running his hands down my legs light as a whisper never stopping kissing my stomach.

My hand were greedily traveling over every inch of him that I could reach while I was standing. Down the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms as far as I could reach. I started trailing my fingers up his tight stomach and chiseled chest. When my fingers brushed over his taught little nipples he let out a little moan which caused goose bumps to break out all over my body.

He started running his hands up the inside of my legs. As they passed above my knees and excruciatingly slowly started running up my inner thighs, my breath caught in my chest and my eyes fluttered closed. One icy cold hand gently stroked the outside of my lips and my breath rushed out mixed with an almost animal moan. He pushed a little harder and two fingers slipped just inside the hot folds of my outer lips. Just the icy touch of his fingers against my heat almost made me lose it right then and there and I wanted to feel them inside me. As if reading my mind his fingers moved slowly inside me and my legs buckled with pleasure. Luckily Edwards reflexes where so fast or I would have hit my head on the taps. He held me upright.

"I can see this is going to need a more convenient location" he chimed as he slid both of his hands around my waist and lifted me onto his hips facing him as he carried me towards my bedroom.

He moved so fast I was marginally aware that I had changed location. I was mesmerized by his smile, trapped by the hunger in his eyes which I could feel mine reciprocating.

He laid me down on my bed, I was aware that he hadn't moved me off his hips. I smiled; this is actually happening I thought. I felt his cool hands traces down my body once again, I shivered in delight.

"Edward" I moaned, as his butterfly kisses moved towards my lower half.

He was touching me with as much care as always but I could sense his eagerness to please. I began to thrust my hips towards him, an act which took me by surprise, I was totally letting go of the composed self I knew I had to be with Edward.

I nervously glanced down and he gazed into my eyes and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

Before I could recover from my latest swoon, I felt Edward move his hand against me for a second time. I sank back onto the bed, my head swimming in ecstasy as Edward moved his fingers slowly but more deeply inside of me than he had before.

The fusion of hot and cold added to the pleasure which was building inside me. My breath was starting to come faster as his fingers slid in and out of me. I heard a distinctive grumble emitting from Edwards throat. It struck me that this was becoming too one sided.

Slowly I propped myself up onto my arm, my action alerted Edward to me.

"Mmmh, my turn now I think" I hinted, trying to seduce him with looking under my lashes.

"Why Bella, I'm your slave you make the rules" he purred back to me. He crawled over me, supporting his weight and kissed me softly on the lips. "Anything you want my love."

I took his wrist and forced him over, normally he would have been immovable to my pushing but he was being good and playing along.

Once he was on his back I swung my leg over him straddling his stomach placing all the weight I could onto his wrists so he couldn't move. I slowly and methodically began to kiss my way down his sculptured body, not wanting to miss any inch of his skin. Before I got to much farther down I leaned forward like I was going to kiss him but I moved my head slightly to the side and brushed my lips along his jaw line, down his neck and across his collarbone as he liked to do to me. His whole body shuddered under me. I took encouragement in that and retraced my last movements with my tongue this time. I got a low growl and rumble from his chest that made a moan break from my lips. I continued back to kissing my way down his body and I heard a sigh break out from his mouth when I kissed his nipples. I couldn't help but smile at the responses that I was getting from him but it only made it that more enjoyable.

I continued down his body, until I reached my goal. He was so perfect, so flawlessly proportioned I couldn't help but gape at him unable to meet his eyes. Yes I saw it in the shower but it was much more impressive being this close and I hadn't touched him yet in the shower but know that's all I wanted to do. I sat up and slowly wrapped my hand around him squeezing ever so gently. I slowly began to massage him; I had the pleasure of seeing the bliss Edward was feeling at my bidding. He raised his hands and began to rub my breasts slowly as he did before. We both sighed together, both longing to have each other entirely.

I leaned into him, "Edward, I want you now"

"You have no idea how good you make me feel, I think you we're right, I can do this"

And upon his saying so he swapped our positions and laid himself back on top of me. His eye contact was passionate, and he lowered himself toward me holding has weight with his arms. He slowly started to enter me and I moaned and when he was buried completely in me I gasped with pain and pleasure at once. At that moment our bodies were one. We both just froze at that moment and looked in each others eyes and I think we both had the same understanding in our eyes. It felt so right and so pure and honest.

We started to move together in a slow rhythm so perfect and gentle no blessing could have been sweeter. Every movement Edward made was tender. My hips buckled under him wanting him deeper inside; wanting more than anything else the feeling that he was firmly rooted inside of me. I could feel every inch of him and still I wanted more, he understood my hunger and the thirst in my sighs of satisfaction.

We began to be more urgent wanting each other, the heat increased, and instead of the cold I would normally feel from his skin I felt warmth. I moaned and pulled at his body. He responded by covering every part of my body he could reach with kisses.

My body convulsed, I heard an animalistic growl escape Edwards throat he was so unnaturally beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes.

I could feel the most wondrous sensation building inside me, almost painful but pleasurable at the same time. I rocked hard into him, wanting him more and more with very fiber of my being. When I thought I would scream from the pressure building inside of me and the scream I was holding in was tore from my mouth mingling with a mighty roar of satisfaction from Edward as we reached our climaxes together. I gushed onto Edward and pulled him onto my body, his cold marble body intensifying the pleasure I felt.

He sought my eyes and reached them as he pulled himself out of me.

"Bella" he crooned "you have no idea how dangerous you are to me, I love It"

We both laughed lying in each other's arms; I rested my head on his chest.

"Edward, we have to do that again sometime" I whispered still trying to catch my breath.

And with that he rolled back on top of me and began to kiss his way down my body.

**

* * *

**

AN: We hope you guys enjoyed that HAHAHA. Leave us a review on what you think and if you have any suggestions or requests for future chapters. Each chapter is gonna be a different "Encounter".

**LOVES **


End file.
